1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical fitness equipment, specifically to an exercise apparatus that efficiently strengthens the upper and lower abdominal muscles (rectus abdominis) and the externus oblique muscles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As daily living shifts from reliance on physically demanding to more sedentary activities, human bodies become susceptible to unfitness. Many engage in a regimen of various physical activities, which often include interaction with inanimate objects, such as free weights, and machines, such as stationary bicycles, to preserve or regain fitness.
The body has many muscle groups which are responsible for controlling independent body functions. For example, muscles for extending an arm are independent of muscles for raising a leg. Thus, exercising one muscle group may not exercise another.
Accordingly, to preserve or regain muscle fitness, the body must engage in activities that exercise the muscle groups desired to be fit. However, some muscle groups, the abdominal and oblique muscle groups in particular, are difficult to condition.
Many devices exist for exercising the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. Such devices typically involve simple bending. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,041; 5,559,261; 5,702,329; and 5,779,607. However, simple bending does not adequately or efficiently exercise the abdominal and oblique muscle groups.
Other devices involve seated twisting. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,193. Sitting contracts the abdominal muscles. Thus, exercising while in a seated position does not exercise the abdominal muscles in a relaxed state.
Unfortunately, none of the foregoing provides an exercise apparatus to strengthen abdominal and oblique muscles in a relaxed state.
The invention is an exercise apparatus to strengthen the abdominal and oblique muscles in a relaxed state by kneeling and twisting the lower torso.
The present invention provides an exercise apparatus that is easy to operate and adapt to a user""s changing fitness needs and which efficiently strengthens the upper and lower abdominal muscles and the externus oblique muscles.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.
An embodiment configured according to principles of the invention includes a height-adjustable, contoured knee rest rotatingly mounted on a base. Handles extend from the base to where a user may comfortably grasp the handles while kneeling on the knee rest. The user exercises with the present exercise apparatus by urging the user""s lower torso to rotate the knee rest. Rotation may be resisted by increasing the inertia of the knee rest with weights suspended from weight arms connected to the knee rest.